le joueur de flûte
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: une ancienne legende, un conte ancien, que tout le monde connait ou presque qui remonte aux temps du moyen age! et si nous la revisitions avec les personnages du monde de Harry Potter? bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : lavlav-san

Serie : harry potter

Couple: surprise surprise lol

Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je n'en ai aucun droit, je me sers juste des perso pour faire une cht'tite histoire

Base : Harry Potter et légende ancienne du joueur de flûte

Le joueur de flûte

Chapitre 1:

La ville d'Hamelin, était une charmante bourgade sorcière ou il ne se passait guère d'évènements importants. La vie suivait son cours au fil des naissances et des morts, la ville était peuplée et grande . Le château du premier ministre de la région, Scrimgeour , était situé sur une colline qui surplombait la ville. La vie était paisible, or comme la paix ne peux durer, une invasion de doxys se fit dans tous les jardins et les forêts aux alentours de la ville. En temps normal chaque bon sorcier en suivant le manuel pratique, utilisait du doxicide, mais pour une raison inconnue, ces créatures qui ressemblaient à des fées et qui possédaient une fourrure noire et de grandes dents, au lieu d'être éliminé se multipliaient, cela devint un vrai fléau.

Le gouvernements envoya ses meilleurs agents, mais les pauvres revinrent bredouilles et harassés de leurs expéditions. Une récompense fut alors annoncée par le premier ministre. Celui qui réussirait à débarrasser la ville de ces créatures nuisibles obtiendrait tout ce qu'il désire de la part du ministre à part sa place évidemment. La nouvelle fit le tour de la ville Dans la taverne, le quai des embrumes, tenu par un sorcier du nom de Tom, la discussion sur le sujet allait bon train!

Le propriétaire de ces lieux aborda le thème avec les nombreux habitués.

- Vous avez entendu parler de la récompense? Vous vous rendez compte? Obtenir ce que l'on souhaite le plus! Si je l'avais-je voudrais avoir un bar plus grand et de me faire fournir en boisson sur les frais de l'état.

- Haha! Tom je crois que tu rêves là, la récompense me reviendra!

Cette histoire de récompense en faisait rêver plus d'un et l'alcool aidant,chaque client se mettait à divaguer sur le sujet. Sauf un. Si on faisait attention, on pouvait discerner la présence d'un homme dans l'ombre de l'un des coins du bar, à cause de la fumée qui se dégageait de la pipe que le jeune homme fumait. Il avait l'air négligé, la barbe et les cheveux longs qui lui donnaient un certain charme mais qui durcissaient également ses traits. C'était un voyageur. Cela se voyait, il avait pour tout bagage, un sac de cuir ainsi qu'un étui d'instrument de musique. Plus précisément , un étui pour une flûte traversière. En sirotant son whisky pur feu, il se mit lui aussi à penser à la récompense si il était le premier à débarrasser la ville des doxys. Contrairement aux apparences, c'était un jeune homme de qui avait réussi à faire fortune en tant que chasseur de prime, il avait un joli pécule et se qu'il désirait depuis un certain moment était de se fixer dans une ville et de pouvoir fonder un foyer, il se mit a partir dans ses rêves.

- Et vous jeune homme qu'est-ce que vous demanderiez au premier ministre si vous pouviez obtenir la récompense?

Cette question que le propriétaire des lieux posa au jeune homme le fit sursauter.

- Moi?

- Oui, vous êtes nouveau dans la région ça se voit, quel est votre nom?

L'étranger regarda l'assistance qui le regardait en attendant sa réponse et d décida qu'il n'avait rien a perdre à donner son nom .

- Je m'appelle Severus , Severus Rogue, tavernier! Et ce que je ferai de la récompense vous le saurez bientôt assez tôt quand elle sera mienne, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tom lui retourna son sourire.

- Oui vous êtes bien la huitième personne au moins à me le dire aujourd'hui je ne demande qu'à voir!

Le sourire de Severus s'accentua .

- Je m'en occuperai, dès que j'aurai fini le whisky que tu vas me servir!

Le tavernier rit de bon cœur et pour la peine offrit un verre de plus au jeune homme. Après avoir bu son verre, Severus se leva , prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château du premier ministre, Scrimgeour.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : lavlav-san

Serie : harry potter

Couple: surprise surprise lol

Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je n'en ai aucun droit, je me sers juste des perso pour faire une cht'tite histoire

Base : Harry Potter et légende ancienne du joueur de flûte

Le joueur de flûte

Au château de Sir Scrimgeour, rien n'allait plus, la région ne se désemplissait pas de doxys et tous ceux qui avaient tenté leur chance s'y était cassés les dents.

- Quel malheur. Qu'allons nous devenir? Si au moins on avait avec nous le grand Albus Dumbledore, il pourrait nous venir en aide…

Le pauvre premier ministre tournait en rond dans son bureau, sa femme était à ses côtés et ne savait quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral!La situation était vraiment critique et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'énerver son mari. Or quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Scrimgeour regarda sa femme puis lança d'un ton passablement énervé.

-Entrez!

- Excusez-moi monsieur le ministre mais quelqu'un désire vous parler à propos de l'affaire de …des doxys.

- Ah très bien Melle Tonk , faites-le entrer. Avec un peu de chance cette fois on aura une personne compétente qui saura nous débarrasser de ce fléau.

La secrétaire fit un signe de tête et revint avec un jeune homme, grand ,avec une certaine présence malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être qu'un va-nu-pied,une barbe de quelques jour déjà ainsi que des cheveux négligés.

Severus entra dans le bureau du ministre et s'avança pour saluer le ministre et sa femme en faisant une légère courbette.

-Bonjour je suis venu vous parlez à propos des doxys qui ont envahi la région.

Scrimgeour regarda de la tête au pied le jeune homme et un léger sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment? Et serait-il trop indiscret de savoir comment vous allez vous y avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà?

Severus remarqua que le ministre en face de lui doutait de ces dires et qu'il se méfiait d'un parfait inconnu, ce qui était tout de même parfaitement normal.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Mon nom est Rogue. J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de situation par le passé. C'était déjà arrivé dans la région lointaine de Pré au lard, peu être que vous connaissez?

- Vaguement, j'ai peu de relations avec les pays voisins. Qui nous dit que vous serez en mesure de nous débarrasser de cette vermine? Vous ne n'êtes pas le seul à nous vanter ses mérites, or pour le moment nous n'avons vu guère de résultats.

La jeune femme eu un petit rire moqueur comme pour soutenir les propos de son mari. Severus ne se formalisa pas du manque de crédibilité que lui accordait le ministre ainsi que sa femme.

- Je vous demande au moins de me laisser essayer. Si cela réussi, vous serez débarrassez des doxys sinon tant pis quelqu'un d'autre y arrivera à ma place.

Le ministre et le jeune vagabond se fixèrent du regard durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Finalement le ministre soupira puis sourit au jeune homme.

-Très bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire et en retour vous obtiendrez la récompense promise. Par contre je serais curieux de savoir comment vous comptez nous débarrassez des doxys.

Severus sourit à son tour au premier ministre et posa sa main sur une boite assez fine et allongé, son étui d'instrument. Ça je ne peux le dévoiler, c'est un secret! Par contre j'aurai une requête à faire.

-Tant que ce n'est pas de devenir ministre à la place du ministre.

Severus se mit à rire, non ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler. Pour que je puisse éliminer tous les doxys j'aurai besoin que la ville soit entièrement évacuée.

- Quoi? Mais vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me demandez? Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire!Beaucoup refuseront de partir de chez eux, c'est impossible.

- C'est capital pour la dédoxysation de la ville, faites moi confiance.

- Faire confiance à un étranger qui ne dit rien sur ses manières d'agir ni pourquoi il faut évacuer une ville complète, ce n'est pas forcément très évident. Le ministre parut réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre de ce que demandait le jeune homme. Finalement Scrimgeour prit sa décision.

- C'est bon je le ferais, mais j'espère pour vous que cela va fonctionner sinon vous serez jeté en prison pour escroquerie.

- Bien vous n'aurez pas à le regrettez. Le jeune fit un signe de tête à Scrimgeour et à sa femme puis sortit du bureau.

Le couple resta tous les deux, la femme osa enfin prendre la parole.

- Mon cher vous ne lui avez même pas demandé ce qu'il désirerait obtenir comme récompense.

- On en reparlera avec lui en temps voulu ma chérie. Pour le moment on a beaucoup de chose à faire, nous avons une ville à évacuer.

Sa femme lui sourit et sortit donner des consignes à la secrétaire. Dans le bureau Scrimgeour était assis devant son bureau et toute trace de sourire disparut. Où Est-ce que tout cela allait le mener?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : lavlav-san

Serie : harry potter

Couple: surprise surprise lol

Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je n'en ai aucun droit, je me sers juste des perso pour faire une cht'tite histoire

Base : Harry Potter et légende ancienne du joueur de flûte

Le joueur de flûte

Chapitre 3

L'ordre d'évacuer la ville avait été lancé. Certains partaient assez vite, d'autres traînaient en prenant le plus d'affaires possible, d'autres refusaient tout simplement de partir. Pour ces cas là les aurors étaient bien obligés d'intervenir. Severus se baladait ans la ville et voyait tout le monde s'agiter. Certains pestant pour le manque d'argent occasionné par une journée de travail en moins, d'autres parce qu'ils pensaient que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'il valait mieux rester chez soi. Severus sourit et préféra passer le plus discrètement possible sinon il aurait risqué de graves ennuies par rapport à la population mécontente. Or c'est dans l'une de ces rues qu'il rencontra une famille qui était sur le point de partir.

- Harry dépêche toi, tu dois encore préparer les affaires de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Bien maman, mais papa ou est il?

- Ton très cher père est parti en avance pour préparer notre maison pour la journée.

Le jeune homme entendit la conversation et regarda le jeune homme qui apparemment répondait au doux nom d'Harry , il le trouva dès le premier regard très beau. Puis il continua son chemin pensant pouvoir attendre la fin de l'évacuation au quai des embrumes .

Dès qu'il franchit la porte , le dirigeant de l'établissement lui annonça

- Désolé, on ferme, on est obligé de quitter les lieux vous n'êtes pas au courant?

- Je le suis, vu que c'est moi qui est demandé à ce que l'on évacue entièrement la ville.

- C'est vous le responsable de tout ce bordel dehors? Vous vous rendez compte de la perte de profit que cela peut engendrer pour le commerce?

- Je le sais et je le regrette mais dès ce soir vous serez entièrement débarrassez des doxys.

- Comment? Par quel miracle vous pourriez arriver à nous débarrassez de ces créatures?

- Je veux bien vous le dire si vous restez un peu en ma compagnie ainsi que de me servir un whisky pur feu.

Le dialogue s'engagea entre les deux hommes, et Severus parla dans les grandes lignes de son plan.

- Vous croyez réellement que cela va marcher?

- J'en suis certain.

- Bon il se fait tard et je dois moi aussi évacuez les lieux donc si vous permettez je dois fermer le bar.

Severus finit le fond de son verre puis se leva et salua le barman une dernière fois. En sortant de là, plus personne ne traînait dans la ville, on aurait pu la comparer à une ville fantôme.

- C'est lugubre une ville comme çà.

Pensant qu'il n'y avait plus personne il sortit sa flûte quand soudain il entendit un bruit. Aussitôt il rangea son instrument et alla voir de plus prêt. Le jeune homme qu'il avait croiser quelques heures auparavant était devant lui, dans la ville. il avait l'air comme perdu.

- Que faites vous encore ici?

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda avec méfiance le vagabond.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous vous faites encore ici?

il le jaugea puis il lui répondit

- Je recherche ma petite sœur, en partant avec la foule elle a prit peur et s'est sauvée je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Je crois bien qu'elle se cache dans le coin mais ou, j'ai beau l'appeler elle ne répond pas.

- Je vois si vous voulez je peux vous aider.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Comme pour lui répondre il lui sourit, il le trouvait vraiment très beau.

- Merci étranger, puis-je savoir votre nom?

- Je manque a tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Severus, Severus Rogue. et vous?

- Harry Potter, allons voir au parc au cas ou ma sœur y serait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu indiqué et finalement trouvèrent la sœur d'Harry assise recroquevillée sur l'un des bancs.

- Hermione! Les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver.

- Merci Severus de m'avoir aider. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville, La jeune Hermione blaguait et appréciait déjà le jeune homme.

A la frontière de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione était déjà très loin devant .

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous?

- Non je dois rester , j'ai des obligations qui me forcent à rester ici.

- Donc c'est vous qui devez nous débarrassez de ces maudits bêtes. Faites très attention à vous.

Severus lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Bonne chance Severus, j'espère que l'on se reverra plus tard.

- J'y compte bien. Et sans prévenir il s'approcha d'il et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite dans la ville . Harry était trop surpris pour réagir. Il toucha ses lèvres comme pour bien se convaincre de ce qui c'était passé quelques secondes avant puis ne pu retenir un sourire apparaître. Il regarda pendant quelques instants la rue que le jeune homme avait prise.

- Severus Rogue, vous êtes un homme surprenant. Puis il partit rejoindre sa famille.

Bon je sais que je ne l'ai pas preciser avant mais….laissez des coms ça fait toujours plaisir et ca ne prend pas longtemps ! Donc si vous aimez si vous détestez si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite…écrivez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir a l'auteur


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : lavlav-san

Serie : harry potter

Couple: surprise surprise lol

Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je n'en ai aucun droit, je me sers juste des perso pour faire une cht'tite histoire

Base : Harry Potter et légende ancienne du joueur de flûte

Le joueur de flûte

Ps : imperium ! mouhahaha ! Maintenant vous êtes sous mon pouvoir, vous êtes donc obligez de laissez une petite review a l'auteur, vous ne pouvez vous en échappez !

Snif écrivez un petit commentaire tout de même a l'auteur ça lui fera beaucoup plaisir et ca l'encouragera a continuez a écrire please !

Je remercie au passage Phenix Vela Black, jenni944 et fumseck-62442 pour leurs encouragements ! merci beaucoup ca me touche

Chapitre n°4

Severus fit le tour de la ville. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un reste caché dans un des coins de la ville, sinon ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui et il pourrait y avoir des complications par la suite. Il valait mieux être prudent. Puis il revint sur la place qui se situait au cœur de la ville. Il y avait vraiment de plus en plus de doxys. Plus il se promenait dans les rues plus il en rencontrait. Ces créatures n'étaient pas vraiment d'une grande méchanceté, mais elles étaient vraiment gênantes et puis la moitié de la ville était déjà envahi par ces bestioles. Après quelques instants il se décida à sortir son étui qu'il traînait avec lui, il en sortit une flûte. Cette dernière ne ressemblait à aucune autre flûte, elle était de forme ronde, toute en bois. Dessus on pouvait y trouver des inscriptions, pour ceux qui l'auraient vu, ils auraient peu être pu penser à des runes, voir des hiéroglyphes, mais personne n'aurait eu la bonne réponse. Cette flûte avait été sculpté par un magicien puissant qui avait depuis très longtemps décider de se retirer du monde des humains pour pouvoir vivre en autarcie. Cette flûte avait des pouvoirs qui dépassait l'entendement il avait réussi a combattre plusieurs démons . Cette fois Severus espérait que les pouvoirs de la flûte l'aideraient une fois de plus.

Il posa ses lèvres sur l'embouchure de la flûte et une douce mélodie en sortit. Une musique qui se répandit dans toute la ville. Puis il s'arrêta quelques seconde voir si il s'était passer quelques choses. Après une longue minute angoissante, il vit arriver, un, puis deux, puis une dizaine de doxys qui s'approchait de lui.

- C'est ça, venez à moi!

Puis Severus se remit à jouer le même air, puis avança dans la ville. Au début il se retournait de temps en temps voir si les doxys suivaient et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il remarque que la foule de doxys grossissait. Il n'hésita plus et traversa toute la ville passant dans chaque rue, dans chaque recoin de la ville pour être bien sur d'hypnotiser tous les doxys avec cette mélodie mélancolique. Les doxys suivait le joueur de flûte comme des zombies, charmés par le son de la joli flûte en bois. Ce n'était plus des dizaines qui suivait Severus ni des centaines mais bien des milliers de doxys qui le suivaient.

Le jeune homme n'était pas effrayé il savait exactement quoi faire. Tant qu'il avait la flûte avec lui il ne risquait rien. L'ermite lui avait bien dit que si il ne se servait plus de baguette magique il fallait qu'il se serve de cette flûte. C'était un bonhomme curieux qui l'avait hébergé chez lui lorsqu'il s'était perdu en pleine forêt, il l'avait recueilli, nourrit et il lui avait appris certaines de ces connaissances.

Le jour ou Severus décida de reprendre sa route, il lui fit cet instrument tout en bois d'ébène et lui conseilla de ne jamais s'en séparer. Ce qu'il fit car depuis cela lui avait porté chance. Il était parti depuis si longtemps en quête de réponses à ses questions qu'il se posait sur le monde. Il fallait qu'il voie le monde de ses yeux, qu'il voyage et découvre les mentalités dans gens. Il recherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'accompagner ou qui lui ferait comprendre ou découvrir ou il pourrait enfin se sentir chez lui. La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrer quelques heures avant pourrait très bien être cette personne si ils se connaissaient mieux.

Pour le moment, il avait une tâche bien définir à remplir et c'était d'exterminer les doxys du village. Après quelques heures de marche dans le village et des centaines de milliers de doxys comme compagnons de marche. Il décida enfin de changer son chemin et quitta le village en faisant bien attention que tous les doxys le suivent. Il ne fallait qu'aucun ne se perdent au passage sinon tout était à refaire. Il les emmena loin de la ville, au bout d'une heure il les jugea assez éloigné de la ville. Il y trouva un fleuve assez profond.

- Ça tombe bien les doxys ne savent pas nager.

Il joua un autre air et les pauvres créatures totalement envoûter par la musique réagir comme si ils avaient reçu un ordre et se jetèrent au fur et à mesure dans le fleuve, lequel les entraîna loin et les noya les uns après les autres. Après que le dernier doxys se soit noyés le jeune homme arrêta de jouer et s'assit quelques instant au bord de l'eau. Il en profita pour récupérer un peu car le tour de la ville puis dans la forêt tout en jouant l'avait un peu lessivé. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir demander une récompense au premier ministre. Il ne savait pas encore quelle serait cette récompense, mais il allait vite s'y mettre. Il fallait trouver le souhait qu'il désirait réaliser et pouvoir le demander.

- Et pourquoi pas un rendez vous avec le doux Harry?

Ça il savait très bien qu'il ne passerait pas par le premier ministre pour pouvoir obtenir cela. Il voulait voir si Ce jeune homme pourrait être son futur compagnon. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver pour lui faire rappeler qu'il lui devait un service.

- Cher Harry vous ne pourrez pas me refuser un dîner. Dit-il à haute voix comme si il lui parlait. Puis au bout d'une heure il se leva puis se redirigea vers la ville. Il avait un rendez-vous à obtenir.


	5. Chapter 5

Serie : Harry Potter

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi!je ne m'en sert juste que pour mes histoire ! si vous voulez les droits demander plutot a JKRowling

Note de l'auteur : snif je remercie ceux qui suivent mes histoire et qui me laissent des reviews ! je suis touchée !

Et les autres qui lisent ? ça ne vous plait pas ? Vous aimez ? Dites le moi on pourra en parler .

Chapitre n°5

Avant le coucher de soleil, Severus était revenu au village, certains aurors attendaient à la porte de la ville. Certains le regardaient d'un air sceptique, d'autres étaient impatients.

- Alors? C'est fini, avec les doxys?

- Oui les villageois peuvent revenir chez eux en toute sécurité. Ils n'auront plus jamais d'ennuies avec ces créatures.

- Bien on va annoncé la nouvelle a tous.

On pouvait lire dans le regard des aurores soit de la reconnaissance soit une pointe de jalousie car c'était un étranger qui avait réussi à les débarrasser de ces créatures.

En soirée tout le monde était de retour chez soi, soulagé et heureux de cette paix retrouvée dans la ville d'Hamelin.

Le soir même une fête était célébré pour marquer l'évènement, au centre de la place un orchestre jouait, le premier ministre faisait des discours a tous ceux qui voulait bien l'entendre. Des tables étaient dressées ou chacun pouvaient s'installer autour pour se restaurer. Toutes les familles les plus importantes de la ville étaient réunies. Dans la foule un jeune homme se baladait entre tous les groupes à la recherche d'une personne précise.

- Où peut-il bien être?

Harry avait attendu toute la journée pour revenir au village et revoir ce mystérieux jeune homme qui était devenu un héros pour le village. Il avait beau chercher, rien. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas partit. Au bout d'un moment il en eu assez et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son père, James Potter.

- Qui a-t-il? Tu as l'air triste?

- Ce n'est rien papa, lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait été embrassé par un inconnu que cela lui avait plu et qu 'il espérait le revoir, son père n'aurait pas supporté et serait entré dans une colère noire. Finalement il se résigna et se servit un verre et regarda les couples danser. Sa mère, Lily avait déjà entraîné son père pour une danse. Il enviait ses parents, lui aussi aimerait bien se trouver un compagnon. Il était en âge de se marier, sa meilleure amie était déjà avec quelqu'un alors pourquoi pas lui ? Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

- M'accorderez vous cette danse, cher Harry?

En entendant cette voix, le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite, le rouge lui était monté au joues. Il était heureux de revoir Severus.

- Je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti.

- Je ne pouvais pas je dois obtenir ma récompense.

- Oh. Ce fut tout ce que le jeune homme pu dire, il se sentait bête et un peu triste, pendant quelques instants il avait espéré qu'il était revenu que pour lui. En le voyant se renfrogné. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien sûr, vous m'aviez promis une récompense pour avoir retrouver votre sœur. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et en lui tendant la main pour qu'il l'accompagne au centre de la piste pour le faire tournoyer. Harry le suivit, se moquant des gens les environnant. Il commençait à tomber amoureux et tout ce qui comptait c'était que Severus le regarda lui, qu'il le fasse danser, qu'il lui sourit et qu'il lui fasse battre le cœur comme personne.

Un peu plus loin, James qui continuait de danser avec sa femme regarda son fils danser avec un inconnu.

- Chérie, tu connais le jeune homme avec qui Harry danse?

-Non, mon cœur mais laisse le tranquille il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait non? Et puis ce soir je te veux rien que pour moi. Dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari pour le distraire de son attention pour son fils. D'ailleurs ce dernier était aux anges, toute la nuit il dansa avec son beau brun. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, le temps n'avait plus cours, et toute la nuit il resta à ses côté a parler de tout et de rien, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Aux aurores, ils se baladèrent aux abords de la ville.

- Je voudrais que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Severus.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et rougit.

- Parce qu'au moins vous resteriez avec moi .Le joueur de flûte le regarda tendrement puis lui pris doucement le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je pourrai te prendre au mot. Tu voudrais vraiment rester avec un vagabond de mon espèce? Dont tu connais peu de choses? C'est vraiment ton souhait?

En le regardait dans les yeux, Harry était comme hypnotisé, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, qu'il ne savait rien de lui. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et sa réponse sortit tout naturellement.

- Oui je le voudrai. Ce n'est pas grave si je vous …te connais peu, on a tout le temps pour çà. Voyager ne m'a jamais fait peur au contraire, j'ai toujours voulu connaître le monde, mais à cause de ma famille je suis toujours resté à ses côtés. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tous mes repères ont changé je ne pense plus qu'à toi et au baiser que nous avons échangé.

La déclaration avait beaucoup touché le jeune homme. Lui aussi était sous le charme de ses yeux vert émeraude qui pouvait caché un fort caractère.

-Pars avec moi!

Harry fut stupéfait.

- Que.. Quoi? Tu veux. .que je te suive?

- Oui c'Est-ce que j'ai dit, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque. Tu es le jeune homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je veux te garder à mes côtés.

Dans la tête du jeune homme, pleins de pensées se bousculaient et le sentir si près de lui l'empêchait d'avoir un semblant de cohérence dans ses pensées.

- Mais.. Que va dire ma famille? Mes parents surtout!

- Ne t'en fait donc pas on ira leur parler à tes parents et si cela ne convient pas j'ai toujours une requête à demander au maire.

Severus enlaça doucement le jeune homme et avec le lever du soleil il l'embrassa en y mettant le plus de tendresse possible pour lui faire passer tous ses sentiments dans le baiser.

- Je vous aime Harry Potter et je souhaite faire de vous le jeune homme le plus heureux du monde. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu ne sois jamais malheureux et combler tout tes désirs.

Devant cette déclaration Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

- Je vous aime aussi Severus Rogue et je souhaite faire de vous l'homme le plus heureux.

Severus lui sourit tendrement et le fit tournoyer tellement il était heureux. Enfin la vie lui souriait.

La suite ca sera pour plus tard si vous la voulez…laissez des reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Histoire : Harry Potter

Couple : Severus+ Harry Potter

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

Merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des comms.

Et contrairement a certains j'assume entièrement mon coté fleur bleue et je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire ! J'ai la chance de pouvoir m'émouvoir devant certains gestes tendres des baisers que les amoureux peuvent s'offrir et tant pis si je suis trop fleur bleue ! Je l'assume entièrement !

Désolée si vous avez deja lu ce chapitre vous n'avez pas du tout comprendre et c'est de ma faute j'ai tout reecris pardon de la meprise !

Chapitre n°6

- VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE QUOI?

Le lendemain après avoir raccompagné Harry chez lui, Severus eut un minimum d'heures de sommeil, il prit soin d'avoir une apparence descente. Severus était parti voir les parents d'Harry pour leur demander de lui laisser leur fils. Évidemment la réaction de James Potter ne se fit pas attendre.

- Nous désirons partir voyager ensemble , votre fils et moi car nous sommes amoureux.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION!

- Chéri, calme toi.

La femme de James était de nature plus calme et savait quand son mari commençait à avoir des crises de colère assez importantes.

- Mr Rogue, vous vous rendez bien compte que vous vous connaissez depuis trop peu de temps. Pour construire une relation il faut du temps.

- Je le sais bien madame, mais votre fils et moi sommes tombés sincèrement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ON DISCUTE AVEC CET ENERGUMENE JE FERAI MIEUX DE LE CHASSER DIRECTEMENT DE CHEZ MOI.

- James tu veux bien te calmer un peu maintenant! Il s'agit de parler de l'avenir de ton fils.

Harry descendit doucement des escaliers. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer les éclats de voix de son père. Il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Severus, son fiancé seul face à son père.

- Papa comprends nous on s'aime vraiment! Il a prouvé sa valeur en débarrassant la ville des doxys. Souviens toi des débuts avec maman, grand-mère ne vous à pas empêcher de vous aimez? N'avais-tu pas toi des problèmes, ne devais tu pas te cacher en permanence?

- C'était une situation différente. Ce jeune homme est un parfait étranger. Nous ne savons pas d'où il vient, ainsi que de ces véritables intentions te concernant.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je souhaite avoir une relation avec votre fils, voyager autour du monde avec et le rendre le plus heureuse possible.

-ARRETER DE PARLER DE VOYAGE PAUVRE INSCONCIENT VOUS NE VOUS CONNAISSEZ PAS, VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS MA BENEDCTION!

- Mais père!

- Toi retourne dans ta chambre, et vous sortez de chez moi!

Le pauvre Harry obéit à son père et Severus salua les parents d'Harry et lança un regard à celui qu'il désirait. Il sortit mais avant cela, Lily s'approcha de lui et lui souffla avant que son mari ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

- Derrière la maison il y a un petit muret si vous l'escaladez vous tomberez directement sur la chambre d'Harry, au moins vous pourrez faire vos adieux à mon fils.

Severus regarda cette femme et la remercia, puis fit semblant de partir. Quelques instants après il escalada le petit muret qu'avait indiqué Lily et frappa doucement à la vitre de la chambre d'Harry.

-Severus, comment ?

- Chut! Severus posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Harry pour le faire taire. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père me trouve ici. C'est ta mère qui m'a dit ou je pouvais te trouver… Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Tu es tellement beau. Sur ces paroles il l'embrassa. Ce n'est pas grave si nous n'avons pas l'accord de ton père, avec la dédoxysation du village, le ministre doit toujours m'accorder une faveur et je compte bien en profiter.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Je veux qu'il m'accorde le droit de te laisser venir avec moi et qu'il fasse changer d'avis ton père.

- Ça me dérange quand même que mon père ne veuille pas de notre relation.

- Ne t'en fait pas lorsqu'il verra a quel point nous sommes heureux je suis certain qu'il finira par l'accepter.

-Je l'espère sincèrement.

-Je vais voir Scrimgeour tout de suite, il ne pourra pas me le refuser. Attend moi là, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ce, il sauta de l'endroit ou il était perché et pris la direction du château de Scrimgeour.

Harry de sa fenêtre le regarda partir et pria pour que tout se passe bien pour lui et que la requête soit acceptée. Son père était tout de même connu et avait un certain statut dans la ville. Il avait peur que cela ne joue en ligne de compte dans la décision du premier ministre.

- Fais attention à toi Severus.

Sur le chemin qui menait chez Nicobart, Severus était un peu inquiet, il savait que son souhait était un peu délicat mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait. Vivre aux côtés d'Harry, peu être pouvoir encore voyager à travers le monde et plus tard quand ils seraient définitivement fixés, ils auraient des enfants. Il était dommage que le père de son fiancé soit contre toute idée de mariage mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

A l'annonce de l'arrivée du joueur de flûte, le ministre perdit vite e ses couleurs.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…on lui avait promit une récompense à celui là… Scrimgeourt se mordit la joue puis reprit une certaine contenance pour faire bonne figure devant le « sauveur » d'Hamelin.

- Mr Rogue quel plaisir de vous voir ici!Dit-il en s'approchant pour lui tendre la main. Vous savez que vous avez réalisé un véritable miracle!La ville vous en est vraiment reconnaissante.

- Merci mais en parlant de reconnaissance, je souhaiterai demander ma récompense.

Le premier ministre eut un léger mouvement de recul qui était presque imperceptible.

- Oui la récompense…bien sur c'est évident….malheureusement, vous savez… Gérer une ville comme Hamelin est très difficile et le fond des caisses sont loin d'être aussi aisé qui pourrait être. Vous comprenez nous avons peu d'argent et….

- Vous faites erreur je ne suis pas venu demander de l'argent.

Scrimgeour fut étonné.

- Ah oui? Mais que désirez vous alors? Des terres? Une place dans le conseil de la ville?

- Non je souhaite pouvoir obtenir le droit d'être avec la personne que je désire!

La surprise pour le ministre fut grande.

- Mais si ce n'est que cela, je vous l'accorde! Mais je suis curieux, pourquoi venez vous me voir moi! La personne en question ne veut pas de vous? A moins que ce ne soit l'une de mes filles?

- Non rien de tout cela mais le père de ma fiancée est contre notre union, donc je pensais pouvoir me passer de son accord pour etre avec Harry.

- Harry?…… Harry Potter? ….Le fils de James Potter?

- Oui c'est bien lui.

Le visage de Scrimgeour se décomposa. Aie, ça se présentait mal pour le premier ministre. Il connaissait bien James et ses sauts d'humeurs. Si il apprenait qu'il allait autoriser son fils à aller avec ce vagabond, dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire et ce qu'il allait devoir subir. Non il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela même si il avait promis une récompense. Et puis qu'Est-ce qu'une promesse faite à un vagabond comparé a une très longue amitié qui risquait d 'être brisé? Scrimgeour prit sa décision.

- Je suis désolé jeune homme mai s je ne peux rien pour vous. Tant que James Potter sera contre votre union je ne pourrais rien faire. Une loi interdit aux jeunes gens de meme sexe d'etre ensemble sans l'accord des parents.

- Quoi ? Mais quelques minutes avant vous m'aviez annoncé que cela serait possible.

- Je suis désolé mais c'était avant d'apprendre le désaccord des parents. Si vous avez des plaintes à faire faites les parvenir à ma secrétaire sinon si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter je vous prierai de partir de mon bureau.

Pendant qu'il disait çà, 2 aurors arrivèrent. Le ministre fit un signe de tête au jeune homme et les deux gardiens raccompagnèrent Severus jusqu'à la porte.

Devant le château, Severus était furieux de s'être fait manipuler aussi facilement. Même un enfant de 10 ans aurait su mieux réagir.

- Puisque c'est comme çà vous me le payerez très cher .J'aurai ce que je désire.

Puis sur ce il parti à la taverne ou il se sentait bien, au quai des embrumes.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont en rien à moi !

Un grand merci à jenni944 ; onarluca ; fumseck-62442 et Phenix Vela Black . Si je continue d'écrire c'est grâce à vos encouragements ! Ainsi que pour tous ceux qui me lisent et qui apprécient sans se faire connaître

Chapitre n°7

Severus était furieux, il buvait verre sur verre le whisky le plus cher que pouvait posséder le propriétaire du quai des embrumes.

- Comment osent-ils faire çà? Après ce que j'ai fait pour eux!

Tom qui commençait à connaître le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état?

Severus leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui parler et hésita à parler, mais l'alcool aidant il lui expliqua tous dans les détails. La rencontre avec Harry, l'altercation avec son père, le refus d'être récompensé pour ses bonnes actions.

- Quelle histoire ! Que comptez vous faire à présent?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais devoir faire mes adieux à Harry et partir.

- Vous voulez déjà nous quitter? Ce serait donner raison a ceux qui vous ont fait du tort.

- Que puis-je faire d'autre?

-Je serais vous, je ferai sentir aux autres à quel point je suis décidé et prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra pour avoir ce que je désire.

Severus réfléchit sur les propos que venait de tenir Tom.

- Oui…oui pourquoi pas! Ils verront à quel point je suis décidé.

- Que quoi? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire?

Tom eu a peine le temps de poser sa question que le jeune homme était parti de son bar.

- Rholala moi et mes grandes idées, la prochaine fois je me tairai.

Severus était en route pour aller expliquer la situation à Harry, il escalada le petit muret comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Harry! Ouvre moi je te prie!

Le jeune homme qui attendait impatiemment le retour de son fiancé alla lui ouvrir et le fit entrer par la fenêtre. Quand il fut entrer dans la chambre il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion.

- Que s'est-il passé avec le premier ministre, qu'Est-ce qu'il a dit? Il peut nous aider?

Severus du calmer son compagnon qui était inquiet et excité de savoir ce qui allait se produire.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il?

- IL a refusé ma requête pour des raisons de liens avec ton père. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai déjà un plan pour que notre relation soit acceptée. Cette nuit fait bien attention lorsque tu dormiras de bien te boucher les oreilles.

- Pourquoi qu'Est-ce que tu comptes faire? D'un seul coup Harry eut peur que Severus fasse quelques choses d'illégal. Je t'en prie ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

- Ne t'en fait pas je sais exactement ce que je fais. Surtout sache que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aime.

Sur ce il reparti par là ou il était entré .Harry dans sa chambre, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soit il prévenait son père et alors il rentrerait dans une rage noire mais au moins il pourrait calmer son petit ami soit il laissait Severus faire et alors beaucoup d'évènements étranges pourraient se produire. Finalement il préféra se calmer et faire confiance à Severus. Il devait croire en lui si il voulait vivre avec lui plus tard et non toujours s'inquiéter pour lui.

- J'ai confiance en toi Severus, fait attention à toi surtout. Que Merlin veille sur toi.

Durant la nuit lorsque toute la ville fut endormi, seul un jeune homme était sortit il se promena dans toutes les rues d'Hamelin qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et joua une douce mélodie qui avait un son assez atténué, il fallait vraiment prêter attention pour pouvoir l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment ce voyageur de la nuit ne fut plus seul, il entendait comme un grondement sourd comme une marche silencieuse, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il fit le tour de la ville avec cette masse qui se faisait de plus grande. Lorsque l'aurore allait commencer à poindre à l'horizon, il emmena ce qu'il le suivait au loin de la ville et le mena vers une grotte. Ou il pu endormir cette masse qui l'avait suivi.

- Bonne nuit, vous serez bientôt réveillez mais en attendant une longue nuit vous attend.

Puis le jeune homme repartit.

Au matin tout le village fut réveillé par un cri puis par pleins d'autres qui sortaient de toutes les chaumières et qui scandaient

- Ma fille! On m'a enlevé mon fils, on m'a enlevé mon fils!

Voila pour le moment

Je continuerai tout de même d'écrire la fiction jusqu'au bout par respect à ceux qui la suive, et ceux qui n'aiment pas et bien…passez votre chemin


	8. Chapter 8

Série : Harry Potter

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : je n'ai strictement aucun droit sur eux !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleuses reviews ca me fait vraiment du bien pour continuer à écrire ! Comme plusieurs personnes m'ont conseiller d'arrêter recevoir des encouragements ca fait vraiment du bien ! Merci. ;p**

Chapitre n°8

Chez les Potter contrairement aux autres familles, le fil n'avait pas disparu, Harry était toujours chez ses parents. Ce dernier était encore sous le choc de la disparition des garçons du village.

- Pourquoi? Qui a pu faire une telle monstruosité?

Il se souvenait de ce que Severus lui avait dit la veille mais il espérait vraiment que Severus ne soit pas lié à ces disparitions sinon il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonné. Il s'inquiétait mais il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher la possibilité que Severus ait pu kidnapper les fils des différentes familles, à son père. Elle partit le voir. Il était dans le salon avec sa mère en train de la consoler car elle était effondrée par la nouvelle. Sirius vit Harry descendre et lui demanda de venir près d'eux.

- Viens la mon ange, je suis tellement heureux que toi au moins tu es pu t'en tirer.

Il le prit contre lui comme si il avait peur de le voir partir aussi.

- Papa…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Vas y je t'écoute, dit il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et bien voila…

Dans le village régnait une certaine panique, une majorité des parents étaient partis se plaindre au près du premier ministre qui était complètement assailli. Il promettait a tous de faire son maximum pour retrouver ses jeunes garçons et qu'il mettrait la main sur le coupable. Mais il était assez difficile de commencer les recherches vu qu'il n'y avait aucun indice. Ils s'étaient tous évaporés par magie, aucune trace de lutte, de bagarre…rien….

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Ou peuvent ils être?

Scrimgeour commençait sérieusement à désespérer entre les doxys et maintenant ça. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand on toqua à sa porte de bureau.

- Je ne veux pas être dérangé repasser plus tard!

Mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même sur un homme assez imposant accompagné d'un jeune homme, son fils. Scrimgeour releva la tête et pâlit.

- Ja…James? Tu es venu te plaindre aussi? Mais…ton fils ? Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne soit pas porté disparu comme les autres?

- C'est pour cela que je viens te voir! C'est le seul du village qui n'ait pas été enlevé. Il a beaucoup de choses à raconter…va y parle, le ministre doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Dit-il en direction de son fils.

Scrimgeour regarda avec soudain beaucoup d'intérêt le jeune homme.

Harry prit son courage et exposa ses soupçons concernant son fiancé.

- Je crois mr le premier ministre que le nouveau, celui qui a réussi a nous délivrer des doxys, Severus Rogue a de grandes chances, d'être lié à tout ceci.

- Quelles preuves avez-vous donc pour avancer de telles suppositions?

Puis soudain il se souvint des évènements de la veille et de l'altercation avec le jeune homme.

- Oh non…il …il est fort probable que ton fils est raison James..

- Quelle vermine celui la, mais comment le sais tu?

- Hier, il est passé me voir dans mon bureau et il est venu me parler .Il voulait que je lzuur accorde le droit d'être ensemble, lui et Harry. Mais bien sur j'ai refusé et l'ai chassé de mon bureau. Dit-il en voyant l'air fâché de Sirius.

Harry lui avait la tête baissée et les larmes commençaient a s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

- Tout est de ma faute… Nous voulions juste avoir le droit d'être ensemble…et maintenant…j'ai tellement peur pour les autres. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les revoir, N'importe quoi!

Elle paraissait décidée.

- Bien mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi avoir enlevé tous les fils du village au lieu d'enlever seulement Harry? Ca n'a aucun sens.

- Si cela en a un, intervint James, il veut faire un échange, qu'on lui donne la permission d'être avec mon fils contre les fils du village. C'est loin d'être bête comme plan mais je refuse de céder au chantage il faut savoir ou il a emmener les autres fils et après…Nous nous occuperons de ce scélérat. James n'exprimait que de la colère, de la haine contre cet homme qui lui avait pourri la vie dès le moment ou il avait poser les yeux sur son fils.

Harry en voyant cela, il eut peur pour Severus. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était peu être pas la meilleure chose pour obtenir l'accord de son père mais il avait quand même des sentiments pour lui et il désirait qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Il prit en vitesse sa décision et annonça:

- J'ai peu être un plan pour pouvoir récupérer les fils. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous aider, mais pour cela il faut que vous me laissiez agir.

- Non c'est trop dangereux je refuse ... Et si il s'en prenait a toi? Si il devenait violent?

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, il ne me ferai jamais de mal, je sais ce que je fais. Il va forcément venir me voir et la j'essayerai de lui faire avouer ou se trouve les garçons et a partir de la vous enverrez des aurores les chercher puis ils pourront arrêter Severus.

- Je m'y oppose tu es trop jeune pour prendre autant de risque.

- Non laisse le faire, James...je crois au contraire que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis apparemment il n'a confiance qu'en ton fils ici si il doit confier le lieu ou les garçons sont, ça sera bien à ton fils non?

- Mais…

- C'est décidé, Harry tu as carte blanche, mais attention, ta sécurité est peu être en danger donc tu seras surveillé 24 heures sur 24 par un auror .

- Oui, j'ai compris je ferai mon possible pour sauver les garçons, « et aussi Severus » mais cette dernière pensée il ne le formula pas à haute voix.

- Faites moi confiance, je les sauverai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Série**: Harry Potter

**Auteur: **Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ainsi que la légende ne m'appartient pas j'ai juste fait un mélange dans mon esprit très tordu , c'est tout.

**Reviews:**

**Ornaluca: **Lol et oui c'est une histoire à rebondissement! Et puis Harry ne se laisse pas faire non plus! Ce n'est pas une potiche tout de même!

**Fumseck**: Bah merci pour le soutien bon maintenant je relativise, mais c'est vrai que lorsque l'on descends en flèche le travail accomplit cela ne fait pas du bien gros bibi pour ton mot tout doux!et puis tu as vu? J'ai enfin réussi a faire une suite…depuis le temps MDR!

**Jenny944**: Oula nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines avec ces deux phénomènes la fin est proche mais… Est-ce que tout va bien se terminer? Harry saura-t-il sauver Sevy? Sevy sera-t-il au courant de la trahison de Harry? L'auteur va-t-elle réussir un jour a finir cette histoire?

Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode….MDR

**Chapitre n°9**

Severus avait attendu tranquillement toute la journée un peu en dehors de la ville il savait parfaitement que les soupçons se dirigeraient assez rapidement sur lui. Il voulait provoquer la panique dans toute la ville avant de pouvoir demander sa requête au village. Il avait pu avoir des échos lointains de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le village.

- Parfait après cela ils ne pourront plus me refuser de voir Harry.

En fin de journée il pu s'approcher sans trop se faire remarquer jusque chez Harry. Puis emprunta le chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant bien pour aller jusque dans la chambre de son bien aimé.

Il toqua doucement a la fenêtre prenant ses précautions Puis le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir.

- Que fait tu ici tu es fou? Entre vite.

Il entra dans la chambre puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il fut repousser car Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais çà? Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ces garçons? Ou sont-ils? Tu es complètement inconscient ma parole!

Severus écouta tranquillement son compagnon s'énerver et prit la parole.

- Maintenant nous avons un moyen de pression contre eux, ils ne pourront plus rien nous refuser. Les garçons sont à l'abri dans un endroit a part près du village, ils sont dans la grotte près de la petite rivière. Ils dorment paisiblement il ne leur arrivera rien .

- Tu me fais un peu peur. Même si ils nous laissent ensemble, dès que les garçons seront de retour au village, nous serons séparer et toi mis en prison. Azkaban n'est pas réputé pour être l'une des plus accueillante qui soit. Rétorqua Le plus jeune.

- J'ai tout prévu, ne t'en fais pas…On fera une sorte d'échange… Toi contre eux, dans un terrain neutre, comme çà nous aurons tout notre temps pour nous enfuir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, Harry fit semblant de prendre peur.

- Sauves toi! Si mon père te découvre ici, il te tuera, vite!

Harry aida Severus à s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

- Bientôt nous n'aurons plus besoin de faire cela, nous resterons toujours ensemble.

Severus embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant de partir.

Quelques instants après, la porte d'Harry s'ouvrit et deux aurors entrèrent.

- Alors?

Harry se retourna et leur répondit.

- Les garçons sont dans la grotte qui se situe près de la rivière. Il compte s'y rendre pour les ramener et faire l'échange. Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez les libérez, il ne compte pas y aller tout de suite, cela vous laisse un peu de temps. Il aura une mauvaise surprise quand il reviendra les voir.

- Bien, merci vous nous avez été d'une grande aide.

Les deux gardes, saluèrent le jeune homme et s'en allèrent. James arriva et prit son fils dans les bras.

- Je suis fier de toi. Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux. Je suis désolé que les choses aient du se passer comme cela, mais au moins maintenant tu vois quel genre d'homme il peut bien être.

Harry fit semblant d'être d'accord avec son père puis.

- Je suis fatigué j'aimerai me reposer maintenant. Tous ces évènements m'ont un peu chamboulé.

- Oui je comprends… Reposes toi bien mon ange.

Son père déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils pour lui souhaiter un bon repos.

Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il attendit quelques instants et prit un sac pour mettre des effets à lui dedans.

« Bien maintenant que les deux gorilles qui me surveillaient ainsi que mon père me laisse en paix, je peux retrouver plus facilement Severus et m'enfuir avec…Pendant qu'ils sont tous occupés à chercher leurs fils nous ont pourra s'enfuir. Pour l'amour de Merlin, faites que je le retrouve rapidement…et surtout avant les aurors… »

Harry passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre,il la regarda une dernière fois avec nostalgie et finalement partit.

A suivre…

J'espere que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant!

Le dénouement approche petit à petit!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter

C'est Lavlav-san qui écrit cette histoire mais je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Pour ceux qui me lisent, je vais aller plus vite sur cette histoire maintenant, j'ai fini celles de Naruto et je n'ai plus d'examens donc ça ira mieux pour moi, pour avancer dessus .

**Onarluca** : voila, voila ! j'arrive avec un chapitre tout neuf ç je tiens absolument à finir mes histoires . Car avant j'avais la facheuse manie de laisser tomber en cours de route. C'est ce qui a failli arriver à cette histoire, mais bon comme certains me soutiennent et que beaucoup me lisent…ben pour ces personnes là, je continue d'écrire !

**Jenni944 **: Bon les reponses viennent petit à petit…mais d'autres s'en créeraient-t-elles au passages ?Lol la fin approche de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il me reste encore à faire mais bon ca devrait aller et dire qu'au début ca devait pas dépasser 9 chapitres…bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

**Fumseck-62442** :Oui je rame pour l'ecrire mais la en ce moment je vais me concentrée principalement sur cette histoire là. je verrai pour écrire d'autres histoires sur ce couple la après.

Severus, se cachait de rues sombres en rues sombres, pour ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels aurors ou familles qui réclameraient vengeance, en le voyant. Il se faisait petit et une grande cape comprenant une capuche, lui permettait de se cacher dessous. C'est une ombre noire sure d'elle, qui longeait la ville, en espérant pouvoir rejoindre le château du ministre, pour lancer son idée d'échange.

Il arriva à entrer dans le château par un moyen détourné. Dans chaque couloir, il craignait de tomber sur un aurors qui l'aurait neutralisé sans difficulté par un sort dont ils avaient le secret. Les aurors étaient toujours trop prompt à sortir leur baguette.

Il arriva finalement devant le bureau de Scrimgeour et écouta à la porte voir si il n'y avait personne. Puis sans bruit il entra. Le décor de ce bureau lui paraissait toujours aussi pompeux avec tout ce velours rouge et autres décorations que le ministre avait obtenu. Il lança un sort informulé.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir la poignée de porte tourner. Il se cacha en vitesse derrière la dite porte, pour savoir qui était là. La personne qui venait de faire irruption était de stature moyenne. Severus reconnu de suite le premier ministre. Heureusement pour lui, il était seul. Quand le premier ministre fut installé devant son bureau, il pu découvrir avec stupeur, l'intrus qui était recherché par tous.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? GARDES ! S'énerva le vieil homme.

Un sourire calculateur naquit sur les lèvres du brun, il se plaça derrière le ministre en vitesse et lui bloqua la parole. Il ressentait une forte aversion pour cet être ridicule qui se cachait derrière son bureau et se croyait meilleur que les autres en dictant ses lois et ses règles.

- Vous êtes pitoyable monsieur le ministre, c'est inutile de les appelez j'ai fais en sorte d'insonoriser la pièce. Je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous, sur une, ou plutôt, sur plusieurs disparitions…mystérieuses.

L'homme en costume s'irrita un peu plus.

- Nous savons déjà que vous êtes le coupable. Vous avez intérêt à nous faire revenir les jeunes gens sains et saufs, sinon…

Severus lui ri au nez.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'arrêtez ? Espèce de petit cloporte déguisé. Même si je les rends c'est ce que vous comptez faire de toute manière. Je vous propose un marché. Je tiens trop à ma liberté pour la perdre si facilement. Je vous rends les enfants contre un laisser passer en bon et dû forme écrit et signé de votre main.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une pourriture. Répondit le premier ministre en sortant de son bureau, du papier, une plume pour écrire ainsi que le cachet de la ville. Il réalisa le laisser passer et le tendit au joueur de flûte avec une certaine mauvaise grâce.

- Voila j'ai fais ce que vous désiriez, maintenant, rendez nous les garçons.

Severus lu le laisser passer et sembla satisfait puis il regarda d'un air intéressé l'homme en face de lui.

- Ca sera fait, mais il me reste encore une petite condition à vous imposer. Je crois que vous devinez de laquelle je veux parler. Ma récompense…Celle que vous m'avez si « gentiment » refuser la dernière fois.

Le premier ministre s'étouffa de surprise.

- Quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux forcer quelqu'un de vous suivre.

Le regard de Severus se fit plus dur ce qui impressionna Scrimgeour.

- Il sera la monnaie d'échange. Harry contre les enfants. On fera l'échange devant le village. Ce n'est pas une condition, c'est ordre que je vous impose. Durant l'échange, Harry a intérêt à être là sinon vous pourrez dire adieu à vos enfants. Je vous attendrais, demain, quand le soleil sera au plus haut dans le ciel. Je compte sur vous, monsieur le ministre. Dit-il menaçant. Puis sans crier gare, il assomma son interlocuteur et s'enfuit par là ou il était entré.

Son plan marchait à la perfection.

**La suite ca sera pour bientôt niark niark niark !**

**Suis-je sadique, c'est sur ! Suis-je lente pour écrire cette histoire ? Oui aussi ! lol merci pour votre patience ! Et a bientôt **


	11. Chapter 11

**Série **: harry potter

**Auteur** : lavlav-san

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient en tout cas les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Voila la suite

Merci a vos encouragements : Ornaluca , Fumseck ainsi que Jenny944

La fin s'approche petit à petit

Lentement mais surement l'auteur arrive à avancer sur cette histoire qui a commencer en février….bouh et on est en octobre…..j'ai en moyenne fait un chapitre par mois TT

**Chapitre 11**

Dans les rues de la petite ville d'Hamelin, un jeune homme se mit à courir dans ces dédales de rues. Il paraissait inquiet. Certains villageois le regardèrent passer, certains furent bousculés et d'autres encore, jetaient un œil réprobateur face à cet agitateur. Harry s'en moquait. Il n'avait que très peu de temps. Le plus important pour lui était de retrouver son joueur de flûte.

- Bon sang Severus, ou es tu ?

Il avança encore quand il rentra dans un homme de grande envergure.

- Hola, petit, tu pourrais faire un peu attention ou tu mets les pieds tout de même.

Harry, le reconnut, c'était l'une des personnes que son père appréciait le moins, vu qu'il tenait une taverne, lieu de débauche et de beuverie, le tavernier, Tom. Il préféra ne pas montrer sa répugnance pour ce type et s'excusa pour continuer sa route.

- Excusez moi, je suis pressé et je n'ai pas fais attention à mon entourage.

Il allait repartir quand soudain.

- Hé mais je te reconnais toi. Tu étais celui qui était toute la soirée avec l'étranger.

Harry se retourna et déglutit. Ce type connaissait son compagnon ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Tom parût surpris du ton qu'avait employer Harry mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Hola ! Tout doux l'ami. Je me demandais juste si tu avais réussi à avoir des nouvelles de ce gredin ?

Hary resta sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la soirée faite dans le village, mentit le jeune homme. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Tom vu qu'il avait parler avec Severus quelques temps après la soirée.

- Tu n'as pas à te mettre en colère et même si tu veux tout savoir, c'est moi qui est suggéré l'idée à ton copain des représailles contre Scrimgeour. Mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse les choses en grand comme çà.

Harry fut surpris puis en colère.

- Donc c'est à vous que je dois m'en prendre pour l'avoir laisser faire ce genre de chose !

- Calme toi ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit non plus d'aller kidnapper les garçons du village. En tout cas ce que je peux dire c'est que si il fait tout ça pour toi, tu peux t'estimer le gars le plus veinard du monde.

- Je dois m'estimer heureux pour quoi exactement ? Pour ne plus pouvoir approcher Severus ? Pour l'avoir vu faire la plus grosse idiotie de sa vie ? Ou qu'il risque d'être tuer à chaque instant ? Répondit ironiquement le jeune brun. De pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un lui faisait le plus grand bien. C'était comme ci il pouvait enfin avoir un peu le contrôle de ce qui l'entourait. Tom le laissa s'énerver.

- Non, tu peux t'estimer heureux de voir que quelqu'un t'aime assez pour risquer ce genre de folie, rien que pour rester auprès de toi.

Finalement Tom le laissa là en plein milieu de sa ruelle en plein état de choc. Le choc passant, la tristesse l'envahit.

- Ah quoi bon faire ce genre de folie si il risque de mourir ? Si il voulait vraiment me rendre heureux, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Un moyen légal où on pourrait se voir sans risque d'être arrêté ou tué.

Harry finit par sécher les larmes qu'il n'avait pas sentit couler et reprit sa course. Ses pas le menèrent vers la grotte. Son dernier espoir étant d'intercepter Severus avant qu'il ne tombe sur les aurors.

---

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Severus, une véritable course contre la montre venait de se déclencher. Il se dirigeait vers la grotte or Harry le cherchait partout et les aurors, sur les indications du jeune homme brun, étaient partis délivrer les jeunes gens retenus de leur prison de pierre.

Severus avançait à allure assez rapide pour revoir ses « belles au bois dormant ». Un grand sourire barrait son visage, pensant au lendemain quand il pourrait avoir Harry auprès de lui. Son plan devait fonctionner, et d'ailleurs il allait fonctionner. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait eu le cran de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Il avait pourtant vécu pas mal de déboires depuis qu'il était devenu vagabond. L'aventure ne l'avait jamais effrayé et d'ailleurs au fil du temps, ses traits s'étaient durcis ce qui impressionnait toujours quand on ne le connaissait pas bien.

Sa rencontre avec Harry l'avait en quelque sorte transformé, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui serait son compagnon. La solitude lui pesait depuis longtemps mais quand on aime partir vers de nouveaux horizons, généralement on devient vite solitaire. Il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter et il n'allait pas tout perdre, surtout pas si prêt du but.

Il grimpa, le haut d'un gros rocher et arriva devant la grotte. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Tout se passa très vite, il ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait quand…

- NON, SEVERUS!!!!!!!

A suivre…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Auteur **: Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient ! Les persos appartiennent à un autre monde que celui de mon imagination . Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a trouver l'inspiration pour continuer l'histoire

Voici le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure, en esperant que cela ait plu a pas mal d'entre vous, merci beaucoup !

Jenni944 : Non n'appelle pas l'association des lecteurs maltraités !! Voici la fin. Ce chapitre est même plus long pour me faire pardonner la longue attente !

Ornaluca : Voici la suite et fin, j'espère que cela te plaira aussi. Ca va bientôt faire un an que je suis sur cette histoire ça me fait étrange de me dire que je l'ai enfin fini ! Ma toute première fanfiction ! J'en suis fière de mon bébé ! Et surtout un grand merci à vous deux pour m'avoir encouragé depuis le début.

**Chapitre 12**

- NON ! Severus !

L'homme eut à peine le temps d'entendre cela qu'il fut renversé en arrière. Dans sa chute il put sentir le poids d'un jeune homme contre lui. La rencontre brutale avec le sol, le fit grimacer. Il releva la tête et vit dans ses bras, Harry.

- Harry ? Harry, répond moi !

Le jeune homme restait inconscient dans ses bras. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Severus. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi Harry était là ? Pourquoi les aurors se trouvaient devant la grotte ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son plan tombe à l'eau ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à cela car les aurors se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Mon ange, accroche toi, je vais nous faire sortir d'ici, nous pourrons enfin vivre à deux.

Severus se releva et calla son amoureux contre son dos et se mit à fuir dans la forêt. Il avait la chance d'avoir l'avantage du terrain. Il avait vécu tellement longtemps dans ce milieu que pour lui il était facile de se repérer dans ces fourrés. De temps en temps il entendait des incantations. Le fait de porter Harry sur son dos, l'empêchait d'accélérer d'avantage, la fatigue se fit vite sentir et ses poursuivants étaient plus du genre à attaquer d'abord et poser les questions après.

Ils devaient se mettre tous les deux à l'abri et après éclaircir toute cette histoire. Il se doutait qu'Harry n'était pas étranger à ce retournement de situation. Ils trouvèrent enfin un endroit assez caché pour être tranquille, le temps que les aurors passent loin de leur cachette.

Severus attendit sans bouger. Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi Harry était toujours endormi. Le sort qu'avait lancé les aurors quand il s'approchait de la grotte n'était pas anodin. C'était son compagnon qui se l'était prit pour le protéger. Pour se débarrasser d'un sort, il est bien connu qu'il fallait savoir quel sort ces imbéciles avaient lancé pour en contrer les effets.

Il fallait au moins attraper un auror, Harry était enfin à l'abri donc Severus n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Maintenant la chasse aux aurors pouvait commencer. Severus pista un moment la trace de ses agresseurs et les retrouva un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il devait se dépêcher, certains endroits devenaient clairsemés, signe qu'ils s'approchaient de la lisière de la forêt. Ce n'était pas bon, si Severus sortait de ces arbres, il serait vite repéré et arrêté.

Il se décida à sortir sa flûte et commença à jouer un air très mélancolique. Le même air qu'il avait jouer pour attirer les fichus bestioles qui avaient infestées le village. En entendant la musique, la magie opéra et les deux aurors eurent un regard soudain vide et suivirent lentement la musique.

« C'est bien mes beaux, vous avez raison, suivez moi ! »

Il les suivit jusque devant Harry et les attacha solidement contre un arbre. Le sort rompu, les deux aurors s'indignèrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous avez fait ? Espèce d'erreur de la nature.

La nature un brin sadique de Severus refit surface.

- Silence bande de cloportes ! Tenez, bande d'incapables. Voici les laissez passer pour moi et mon ami. Dit il en présentant les documents officiels ainsi que le jeune homme. Comme votre accueil était des plus « chaleureux », nous avons prit la liberté de vous faire courir un peu dans les bois. Maintenant, vous avez tout intérêt à m'obéir sinon le sort que je vous ai lancé avant, peut encore faire effet et je ne préfère pas vous dire jusqu'où je peux aller quand je suis réellement en colère.

L'expression de Severus était très inquiétante. Les deux hommes se sentaient comme des souris prisent au piège par un chat prêt à les dévorer.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Répondit avec beaucoup de dédain l'un des deux envoyés du ministère.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Bien, je préfère ça. Je veux que vous libériez mon ami de l'un de vos sorts. Il est endormi et je dois dire que cela me dérange.

L'auror après une longue lutte intérieur lui répondit.

- C'est le sort stupéfix que nous avons utilisé. Maintenant, libérez nous !

- Hum, je ne crois pas non ! Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit, mais merci du renseignement l'ami.

Il assomma les deux hommes et se tourna vers Harry. Il prit une des baguettes des aurors et défit le sort. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'éveilla doucement.

- Severus ? Mais ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Ce n'est rien. Tout est fini maintenant, nous avons le droit de nous en aller.

Les informations entrèrent doucement dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Avons le droit ? Mais comment ?

- Disons qu'une bonne conversation avec le ministre n'était pas du superflu. Nous avons nos laissez passer, nos passeports. Nous pouvons commencer une nouvelle vie maintenant.

Harry en entendant cela se sentit soulagé et heureux, puis se mit à pleurer.

- Pardon, pardon, pardonne moi… J'ai failli tout gâcher…

Severus flatta doucement le dos de son compagnon et le laissa parler car il voulait tout de même savoir certaines choses et apparemment Harry pouvait l'éclairer sur pas mal de points.

- C'est moi qui aie prévenu les aurors, je leur aie parlé de ton plan.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Tu avais donc si peu confiance en moi ?

Harry baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Que dire de plus. La vérité, parfois, n'était pas très belle à voir. Severus aida Harry à se relever et ils se mirent en route. Le silence était pesant et Harry ne savait pas où ils allaient. Pendant un temps ils marchèrent et il reconnu aisément les lieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Pourquoi devons nous retourner au village ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du bois.

- Bien maintenant, je vais te demander quelque chose, ce que tu diras, aura une incidence sur ton avenir.

Le ton de son amoureux était neutre et ne laissait rien filtrer. Harry peu rassuré, acquiesça.

- As-tu confiance en moi Harry ?

La voix d'Harry resta tout d'abord bloqué puis il répondit avec véhémence.

- Oui Severus, je te fais confiance. J'ai hésité par le passé mais maintenant je suis sur de ce que je veux et de ce, en quoi je crois. Je t'aime et je ne remettrais plus jamais en doute ta parole.

- Tu m'as pris quand même pour un fou.

Harry répondait avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage. Plus les questions défilaient plus il sentait qu'il s'enlisait et que Severus allait le laisser là pour s'en aller loin de lui.

- Au début…Mais comment veux tu que je ne pense pas ainsi alors que tu enlèves des enfants ? Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? M'abandonner ? Si tu veux me laisser dis le tout de suite au lieu de tourner autour du pot… Je n'en peux plus de ces questions et de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses.

Harry s'énervait franchement. Il savait qu'il risquait de perdre son bien aimé mais l'attente était tout aussi pénible.

- T'abandonner ? Severus se mit à rire, puis se fut le fou rire…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de si drôle ?

- Oh rien… dit-il en essayant de calmer son rire. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu m'ais pris pour un fou, vu que je le suis. Je suis fou de toi Harry. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne d'autre avant et je sais au moins maintenant que tu es entièrement honnête avec moi. Je t'aime car tu es quelqu'un d'entier qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense et aussi, je te trouve incroyablement attirant avec ces yeux de cette couleur. Rien que cela devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi beau.

Harry rougit en entendant cela.

- Alors…Tu ne comptes pas me laisser ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre nous avons un autre problème à régler et si nous ne le faisons pas tout de suite…Cela pourrait nous pourrir tous les deux plus tard.

Harry n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les paroles de son compagnon.

- Une discussion entre toi et ton père s'impose, tu ne comptes pas finir ta vie, brouillé avec les personnes auquel tu tiens à cause de moi ?

Harry compris enfin ce que Severus lui disait.

- J'ai un peu peur de lui parler.

- Je te fais confiance, tu t'en sortiras comme un chef. Je t'attendrais ici, le temps que vous vous disiez adieu. Ton avenir maintenant est avec moi.

- Oui.

Sur ce, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Cela donnerait certainement du courage à Harry pour son entretien.

**Epilogue.**

Dans la soirée, un jeune homme sortit d'une petite maison somme toute banale, d'une petite bourgade. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Parler à sa famille lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant il pouvait enfin s'émanciper. Il sortit discrètement de la ville et se retrouva près de la forêt. Un homme un peu plus âgé, l'attendait en souriant.

- Alors ca y est ?

- Oui notre nouvelle vie peu enfin commencé.

**FIN**


End file.
